


What does sex feel like?

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: WDSFL [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[EDIT 2016: sry guys I wrote this when I wasn't sure how to use the archive yet, so instead of reading chapter by chapter it's part of its own "series" :/ I apologize. It was the best I could do haha.]</p><p>Sam asks Dean a question that's been nagging at him.<br/>Sam is 13 Dean is 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does sex feel like?

Sam usually overthought a lot of things. Yeah, sure, not everything required serious overthinking, but a lot of things did. Especially things like sex. He was thirteen, so he knew the basic theory of it, but he couldn't help wondering what it would _feel_ like, being that close with another person, making your bodies one. It was weird.

His brother Dean was four years older than him, and had a reputation for being able to sweet talk his way into a lady's heart and probably her bed. Sam couldn't help but feel almost jealous that Dean had more experience than him in that department. He knew Dean had sex. He had to. He was too smooth and Sam had witnessed him collect too many phone numbers to still be a virgin.

Okay, he really needed to just go to sleep already and stop thinking about this.

Only he couldn't, because Dean was right there, in the bed adjacent to his, and he was certain he was still awake. Waiting, with the answers to all his questions. If he could just muster up enough courage to suppress the butterflies in his stomach and ask his damn brother what he wanted to ask.

"Dean...?" His voice came out shaky and rough.

"Yeah?" A faceless voice came from his right. Dean sounded groggy.

Okay. Now the hard part. Sam took a deep breath, hands loosely clutching the covers. "You've... had sex, right?"

He heard Dean snicker before a too-long and too-awkward pause. "Yeah, plenty."

Sam swallowed. "What's it... feel like?" Suddenly the air in the room was heavy and every small movement he made was amplified tenfold.

Dean laughed again. "What, you're serious?"

"What?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Well, what? You're the only person I can talk to about this, so –" then Sam huffed and slammed the sheets down. "You know what, forget it. Forget I said anything."

"Woah woah, Sammy, relax." Dean sighed, shifting a little on the mattress. "Just caught me a little off guard, that's all."

And then for a few minutes there was only more silence, as Sam waited for something, _anything._

"You really wanna know what it feels like?" Dean asked, his tone softened.

Sam sighed. "I don't know," (he was fairly certain he knew) "yeah."

It seemed like Dean was contemplating his next words. Crickets could be heard from outside, faint and melodic. "Have you ever jacked off?"

Sam's breath caught. It was so embarrassing to be talking about these things with his brother. He couldn't keep a flush of heat from rising to his cheeks. "What? I don't know..."

Dean laughed again. "How could you not know? C'mon, everybody does it."

Okay, this was getting really uncomfortable really fast. Sam shifted his legs around under the sheets, tugging the fabric up over his abdomen again.

"Well, anyway, it feels a bit like that, only much, much better. Cause you got a girl with you."

It was because Sam didn't say anything, didn't say "okay, thanks, good night" or "good to know" or anything at _all,_ that Dean kept going. He was sure of it.

"You know how girls get when they're turned on, Sammy." (Obviously he didn't, or he wouldn't need to hear about it from his goddamn brother) "They get all needy and start grabbing you and taking your clothes off." He was speaking really slowly now, like he wanted to let every word sink in and resonate. He was also talking low, as though someone might come in or overhear them. It didn't matter that Dad was away on a hunting trip in Nebraska and wouldn't be home for another couple of days.

"And when you finally get all your clothes off you lie her down under you and find that she's already wet cause she's so excited."

Sam had to reach down in between his legs to press on his groin because goddamn it he was _not_ going to get turned on by his brother's voice. He kind of wished Dean would just shut up already. But at the same time he _really_ wanted him to go on.

"So she's moaning under you and when you put your dick in her it's like nothing you've ever felt. She's all hot and tight and wet."

Sam's dick was well past swollen now and he had to cup his hand over it so Dean wouldn't see.

"It's just... really, really good..." Dean giggled like a kid. "I swear, Sammy. And when she starts saying your name, you know you're hitting her just right inside. Cause then she'll let you know that she likes it. She'll say things like _yeah, Dean, right there._ " From the way that his voice changed Sam could tell Dean was smiling through his words. "Girl stuff like that."

Sam shifted again, pushing the covers down because he was now burning up, and realized that he was too hard to not do anything about it. Dean was silent now but Sam could hear him shifting on the mattress beside him. Sam risked a hand down his pants and palmed his aching cock. It felt so good to have skin on skin.

He looked over to make sure he wasn't being watched, and instead found Dean's eyes on him, on his groin. He had this small smirk on his face, like he was satisfied with himself or something.   But his eyes were also alert, hesitant.

Instantly, Sam yanked his hand from his pants.

"Hey, don't stop on my account." Dean said, amused and reassuring.

Sam couldn't control the roaring flame of embarrassment that was ablaze in his stomach, and for a moment he considered getting up and running away, but this was _Dean,_ his big brother who pretty much raised him, who knew everything about him, including the very odd fact that he had a beauty mark on the bottom of his right foot.

Sam turned away, bursting out into giggles.

"What?" Dean laughed a little too.

"I don't know, it's so... _weird._ "

"Everybody does it, Sammy. It's okay."

Tentatively, he let his hand trail down to his stomach again. Before he reached in his pants he looked over at Dean because he heard the sheets shifting, and Dean's hands began moving in slow languid circles on his stomach. The covers rested just at Dean's groin, and even though it was dark, Sam could make out the obvious bulge under his boxers.

Slowly, he mirrored Dean's movements. When Dean's hand went down his boxers, Sam's soon followed. Occasionally Dean would bite his lip and let out a breath and push his hips down. Sam could see him growing bigger. Eventually Dean pushed the elastic band of his boxers out of the way because he was coming out of them anyway, and Sam's stomach did this weird upside down thing when he saw his cock. He didn't know why it was so weird, but it was. Dean's t-shirt was riding up now, exposing his taut skin and the sharp jut of his hip bones, and damn, Sam was suddenly feeling very inadequate about his own body. Nevertheless, he was mesmerized.

"Yours is so... big." Sam said awkwardly, biting his lip afterwards and suppressing a sheepish grin.

"Yours'll probably get there someday," Dean joked.

Yeah. Yeah, why not jerk off with your brother? Who cares? He felt stupid for feeling so weird when Dean was clearly more than okay with it.

He pushed his pants out of the way like Dean had and started to close his fist around himself. It felt _really_ good. He had jerked off several times before, but he still wasn't sure if he was doing it right. For instance, when it was appropriate to stop and what _exactly_ an orgasm was. Because he thought he knew, but then he heard some kids in his school talking about how white stuff is supposed to come out or something. Anyway, he never really bothered to do any research on the topic. He was usually occupied with school work or the Family Business; whatever monster Dad had him look into that week.

But he knew what felt good for him, and so he continued to stroke himself. He had gotten a bit softer since Dean stopped talking, but now Dean was making these soft grunts and sighs and Sam had something else to listen to. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip to keep from making too much noise.

After a few moments Sam noticed that Dean quieted down and now he was the one whimpering like a little girl. He glanced over at Dean and found his eyes on him again.

"You aren't doing it right." And then Dean was getting out of his bed as though it was nothing and Sam found himself anxiously scooting over to make room for him. It _was_ nothing, but Sam still had butterflies in his stomach when he felt the radiating warmth of his older brother now sinking down directly next to him. He smelled like sweat and that cheap cologne he got from the drug store.

Dean held his cock tight and settled back.

"See?" Dean stroked his dick long and slow, his grip tight and his wrist twisting when he pulled over the head.

He did as Dean instructed. It did seem to feel better that way. But he couldn't tell if he was turned on merely by his own hand or the fact that Dean's dick was so close now he could see the damp fluid that was pearling at the slit. Every time Dean went over the head it made his whole cock glisten. It was fascinating to watch.

Dean sped up his thrusts, and now his arm was pressing into Sam's and Sam could feel him quivering. Sam never saw anything like it. It was making him harder than ever.

Dean shouted out and his whole body jerked and Sam was certain he was coming. Long, thick, creamy ropes of white streaked Dean's stomach and chest as he slowed his movements. It was incredible. Sam looked up at Dean and he was utterly breathless, still convulsing as he pushed out the rest of his orgasm. Dean's hand was drenched with glistening white, slowing almost to a stop on his spent cock.

Dean finally caught his breath, sinking down a little on the mattress and looking over at Sam's hastened tugs.

"Look, like this..." Dean wiped his sodden hand off on his boxers and then reached over, _actually reached over_ , and enclosed his hand tightly over Sam's. Instantly, Sam felt Dean's warmth, the slickness between his fingers, and he never wanted it to go away. His expert hand guided Sam's, and it was _so, so good._ He was going to make him come, he was sure of it. His eyes fell shut of their own accord and his breathing picked up, his chest rising rapidly. And suddenly it was like his own stupid hand was getting in the way because it had fallen pretty much lax since Dean started in and he just wanted to feel _more._ Deftly, he slid his hand out until it was just Dean's bare hand on him, flesh on flesh. And because Dean's palm was still damp it felt even better than anything he could have ever imagined. Dean didn't even hesitate, just kept up with the motions. His hand slipped and pulled and rubbed in all the right places.

"Dean, oh god..."

And then one of Dean's fingers was rubbing him behind his balls, caressing the flesh there and ghosting over his hole. Sam let out an involuntary whimper and his hips started to buck up. And then Sam was coming, _really_ coming, his little dick spurting and convulsing in his brother's palm, and he was leaning into Dean's shoulder and stifling pathetic mewling noises. The scent of Dean's t-shirt only made him come harder, and as he writhed there on the bed he found himself never wanting it to end. Dean slowed his thrusts, squeezing extra hard when he reached the head, and Sam opened his eyes enough to see the clear fluid coating it.

Dean let go after Sam caught his breath, and the two of them lay like that, pressed up against each other, until one of them had the courage to say something.

"How come mine's different?"

"You're a late bloomer."

The sheen film of sweat all over Sam's body started to cool and it felt really nice on his searing skin.

"You'll get there."

"Dean, that was... That felt amazing."

Dean looked over Sam's face for a moment, and then gave him one of his trademark smirks. It was different this time, though. Everything was different because they were naked. Instead of finding it hopelessly irritating, Sam thought maybe it was actually kind of cute. "Told ya."


End file.
